A liquid crystal display has been widely applied in various display fields, such as homes, public places, office occasions and personal electronics related products. A liquid display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate cell-assembled with each other, and a liquid crystal located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In order to achieve mass production, generally a plurality of array substrates are formed on an array substrate motherboard, a plurality of color filter substrates are formed on a color filter substrate motherboard, and a display panel motherboard is firstly formed after the array substrate motherboard and the color filter substrate motherboard are cell-assembled. The plurality of array substrates are formed on the array substrate motherboard, and the plurality of color filter substrates are formed on the color filter substrate motherboard. The display panel motherboard thus formed after the array substrate motherboard and the color filter substrate motherboard are cell-assembled is cut along a cutting line, and a plurality of display panel units is formed.